Unidos por el destino
by ficgirl99
Summary: Bella,Rosalie,Alice y Renesmee vuelven de europa para comenzar una vida nueva juntas en seattle y conoceran a cuatro chicos que se enamoraran de ella historia de amor y celos pero sobre todo amor


Esta historia no le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer si no a mi. ;P

Unidos por el Destino

POVBella

Estabamos de regreso de Europa en un viaje que duro 2 años , mis amigas y yo volvíamos a Seattle que fue nuestra unión ahí nos conocimos Alice, Rose, Renesmee (Nessie) y yo

Oh! Perdon no he dicho mi nombre me llamo Bella aunque en realidad es Isabella , ese nombre no me gusta asi que prefiero que me llamen Bella . Bueno que me lio hemos vuelto porque terminamos la universidad mis amigas y yo lo disfrutamos mucho aunque somos diferentes en varios aspectos somos únicas y nos queremos mucho aunque somos un poco alocadas y nos hemos metido en muchos lios seguimos juntas como en la guardería:

Flashback

Estaba mis padres y yo llegando a la guardería yo estaba muy nerviosa por mi primer día y mi madre lo noto:

Bella no estes nerviosa que te lo vas a pasar muy bien aquí dijo ella

Ya veras que vas a hacer muchos amigos dijo mi padre ,yo no estaba muy segura

Mientras mis padres hablaban con la profesora yo vi a una niña llorando en una esquina del patio me acerque a ella

Porque lloras ? pregunte

Porque han machado mi vestido de flores dijo todavía con lagrimas en los ojos , el vestido era muy bonito.

Quien fue ? pregunte

Un niño que estaba comiendo y para divertirse me tiro el zumo en el vestido me dijo llorando de nuevo ,yo la abrace para consolarla y me lo devolvió

Como te llamas le pregunte

Me llamo alice brandon y tu ? me pregunto

Me llamo bella swan encantada de conocerte le dije

Yo también me dijo y oímos un grito desde lejos de dos niñas

ALICE! Dijeron las dos

Chicas estoy aquí con mi nueva amiga bella me dijo sorprendiéndome

Hola soy Rosalie pero me puedes llamar Rose me dijo con una sonrisa

Y yo soy Renesmee pero me gusta mas nessie dijo también sonriendo

Soy bella encantada les dije

Alice que te paso quien a manchado tu vestido dijo rose furiosa

Un niño que estaba tomando zumo me lo tiro encima dijo con tristeza

No t preocupes te ayudaremos a limpiarlo verdad ? les dije

Si claro, bella gracias por ayudar a alice las amigas de ella son amigas nuestra nos dijo nessie

Si gracias bella por tranquilizarme vente con nosotras a jugar dijo ya mas emocionada

Claro les dije ya tenia nuevas amigas puede que esto no estuviera mal del todo

Y ahí en ese patio nos reunimos por primera vez

FIN FLASHBACK

Bueno seguimos como decía nos hicimos amigas y cada una tiene su personalidad por ejemplo

Alice mi pequeña amiga de un 1.69 con 18 años tiene el pelo corto y negro con cada punta para un lado diferente es la más hiperactiva de todas aunque es muy pequeña tiene un carácter muy fuerte cuando se enfada .Es muy hermosa parece un duende le encanta la moda aunque es mi perdición porque a mí no me gusta ir de tienda en tienda como loca y si no le dan lo que le gusta parece un duende diabólico y siempre le gusta jugar a maquillarme, vestirme como su muñeca personal poniendo su cara d perro atropellado pero aun así la quiero mucho.

Seguimos con Rosalie mi bella amiga de un 1.73 y de 18 años parece una modelo con el pelo rubio y ondulado tiene muy buen cuerpo que deja a todos los hombres desear más pero ella no le gusta esos "niñatos" como ella los llama, pensaran que como es rubia es tonta pero no es muy inteligente, le encantan arreglar coches y siempre le dejo que arregle el mío no se lo dejaría alguien más y también al igual que Alice le encanta a jugar con la muñeca bella

Y mi tercer amiga Renesmee ella la misma altura que rosalie con 18 años es muy bonita siempre consigue lo que quiere con el cabello color bronce y largo ha roto muchos corazones es muy astuta y muy buen a la vez dos cosas explosivas le encantan las compras pero es mi más apoyo para que rosalie y alice no jueguen a la muñeca bella .

En realidad somos muy amigas y así nos queremos

Bueno sigo con la historia estábamos todas en el avión para Forks alice y rosalie hablando de cuantas compras van a hacer en Port Angeles y renesme y yo de las librerías que íbamos a ir

Bueno chicas lo primero que vamos a hacer en la casa es instalarnos, descansar y planear que hay que hacer para ir a la disco nos pondremos muy guapas para dejarlos a todos boqueabiertos dijo casi sin respirar

Tranquila alice vamos a ver como esta el pueblo dijo rosalie un poco emocionada

Vamos volver loco Seattle chicas nos vamos a mover por todos los lados para ser el mejor año de nuestras vidas dije yo mas emocionada

Y veréis que lo vamos a pasar genial dijo nessie

Y vamos a encontrar el amor interrumpió alice sorprendiéndonos a todas

Que dices alice vamos a encontrar el amor pregunto rosalie

SIII! Va a ser genial dijo alice muy emocionada casi saltando

Por favor abróchense los cinturones estamos llegando al aeropuerto de Seattle dijo la aeromoza

Estábamos recogiendo las maletas casi todas eran de alice y llevaba por lo menos 6 maletas yo solo llevaba dos, rosalie y nessie igual que yo

Estabamos preparadas para lo que el destino quisiera!


End file.
